


Day 18: Ba Sing Sa

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Based off a drabble on tumblr I wrote, Took My Heart and Run. Thirty-five year old Katara gets a visit from her younger boyfriend in Ba Sing Sa.





	Day 18: Ba Sing Sa

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second part to a modern a/u drabble I wrote on tumblr where Katara is a thirty five year old clothing designer who meets a twenty one year old Zuko at a club after leaving her cheating husband, Jet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

"Katara…" Suki sung, poking her head in the designer's office. "You have company."

Katara's face contorted, her hand over the receiver of her office phone. She was not expecting a visitor. Did she overlook an appointment? That certainly wasn't like her.

Looking around, she quickly cleared her desk of debris from her lunch and straightened out the sketches she had made and threw them in her desk draw. "Ty Lee, let me get back to you." She said over the phone. "I'll fax those sketches by the end of the day." Hanging up she turned back to her friend and secretary. "Escort them in, Suki."

Grinning widely, Suki crept back out of the office only to return moments later with a young man behind her holding a coaster with two cups of tea.

Katara gasped when she recognized the gold eyes of her long-distance boyfriend. A slow smirk graced his perfect lips, the dimple Katara loved to kiss forming on the right side of his cheek. "Zuko!" she stood up from her desk chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break from classes, I figured I'd come to Ba Sing Sa and surprise you." He answered, placing the coaster on her desk.

"I'll leave you two alone." Suko winked, closing the office door behind her.

Katara blushed, sitting back down. She had only seen Zuko a handful of times since they met at the club in the Fire Nation Capital. She had learned he was a student at the University there. Even after their encounter, they still kept in contact, Katara visiting the Fire Nation now and then to meet him. That was almost a year ago. They had not called it official until her divorce with Jet was finalized. She didn't feel comfortable seeing Zuko at first, considering she was a thirty-five-year-old married woman, but when she learned how utterly sweet and smart he was, and the complete opposite of her ex-husband, she didn't want to let their friendship go.

Jet tried to make the divorce hell for her, doing what he could to squeeze every penny he could get out of the situation, but when Katara's lawyer slammed down the evidence of his promiscuous nature, he deflated like a balloon. She was thrilled when the proceedings went smooth and she managed to finalize her divorce as quickly as possible. It was after that she had gone to celebrate with Zuko back at the Capital and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was reluctant at first, but her heart wouldn't stop herself from saying yes.

Zuko had been especially patient with her, going at the pace she felt comfortable with. It had only been recent that she initiated their first time together. It sparked the same fire within her soul she had felt when they first met at the club, and Katara's carnal need for him took over.

"I brought tea, if you don't mind."

Katara nodded, accepting the cup he offered. "Thanks, it's been a long day. I'm glad you're here." Her pumps tapping the marble floor of her office in nervousness when she went to take a sip of the tea.

His brows shot up. "Really?" Zuko's fingers brushed over her knuckles, feathering her brown skin of her arm until they reached her neck.

She pursed her lips, crossing her legs when heat rolled into her abdomen. His calloused hand reached her neck as he circled around to stand behind her chair and placed it under her chin. "Zuko…What are you doing?" He lifted her chin back so she could look up at him. Instead of answering, he leaned over to capture her lips. Katara welcomed him by opening her mouth, giving his tongue entrance so he could taste every crevasse of her mouth. He swallowed her moan, responding with his own and Katara could feel the vibrations through her eager lips. Their lips molded in perfect form. Licking and biting before inhaling through their noses and diving in for more.

She set the cup of tea at the corner of her desk so she could grip the fabric of her pencil skirt and squeezed her thighs tight together so she could relieve the ache growing between them. Zuko parted, rubbing his nose against hers before placing a kiss on it.

Katara hummed as she turned her chair around, standing up and kicking it to the side, wheeling it away. She was normally never so bold but Zuko brought out something in her that made her feel shameless and sexy.

"Why, Katara, are you trying to seduce me?" He teased, taking hold of her curvy hips. She stumbled a bit as he pulled her flush against his chest. "You would be treading dangerous waters but I don't mind so much being drowned in your…essence." He leaned over, cruelly whispering in her ear. "Maybe you would be so kind as to refresh my memory on what you taste like."

Katara's eyes darkened, her cheek pressed against his and she leaned up to capture the lobe of his ear between her teeth. "Gladly." She breathed provocatively in his ear and felt Zuko shiver against her body. She ran the flat of her tongue from his pulse to his ear and blew cool air. She might not know a lot about her recent boyfriend but one thing she knew was how he crumbled in her hands from the way she played with his alabaster neck.

Turning around to lean over the desk, Katara placed her hands flat on the desk and wiggled her bottom. "Come on, Zuko. You should know better than to keep an older woman waiting."

Clenching his jaw, Zuko stood directly behind her, pressing her back so she would lie her front against the desk and nudged the left heel of her pumps with his shoe, "Open them."

She spread her legs, arching her back and Zuko slowly lifted her pencil skirt from behind to run his hand up her thighs and over her clothed sex. Her light blue panties began to dampen when she felt his fingers ghost over the swollen nub between her legs from behind and across her slit.

"Take them off." She growled, balling her fists.

"It's only been two months, Katara, why so impatient?"

"Zuko!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. He had no plans of taking her in her own office but going so long without seeing her left him eager to touch her again. Zuko untucked her blouse to run his hand over her arched back tracing it down her spine before hiking the back of her skirt up over her ass. He brushed his index and middle finger over her clit covered by her laced panties and circled it, eliciting a high-pitched shriek from his girlfriend.

Zuko removed his hand. Katara whined in disappointment but spread her legs open further when he reached around her front to continue. Her hips bucked forward against his palm when he went to reach for her folds.

Katara could feel Zuko's erection grow against her backside through his jeans. She licked her lips unconsciously as the build up in her lower stomach proved to be too much. Her underwear became uncomfortably wet and although his touch had her on edge, it wasn't enough to push her over and the need to feel his fingers against her flesh became too great. Katara's mouth gaped open when the scent of her own arousal reached her nostrils. "Z-Zuko…" she begged.

Knowing exactly what she was asking for, Zuko pushed the fabric covering her folds aside so he could enter her. The sound of her sopping wet cunt as his fingers entered caused both of the couple to moan loudly.

"Katara," Zuko exhaled, his breath releasing hot air. "Y-you have to be quiet." He stammered, a blush warming his cheeks.

She could only respond with a hum as she rocked her hips trying to press his fingers even deeper inside. He met her small thrust, gripping her side with his left hand to steady her sporadic rhythm, and he could feel her bottom rubbing against his strained length. Katara cursed under her breath when Zuko finally reached her sweet spot, reaching down with her own hand to guide his when the overwhelming pleasure stirring within her became palpable.

"Shit, Katara!" Zuko thought he was going to lose it when her first two fingers joined his. Her walls clenched rapidly around them before Katara's body went stiff and her orgasm released down her core and seeped through their fingers to run down her smooth thighs.

Zuko pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Katara panted heavily as Zuko took hold of her wrist and brought her hand to her nose.

"Is that how much I arouse her, Katara?" He cooed, leaning over her shoulder.

She had no time to bask in the afterglow before heat settled in her lower stomach again. Zuko brought her hand towards him and ran the tip of his tongue over her fingers before taking them into his mouth and sucking every bit of her sweet essence off them.

Katara whined wantonly. She was high off his ministrations and had yet to be sated. "More." She whimpered. She quickly turned around, sitting up to loosen the belt on Zuko's jeans and aggressively pulled them down. She hiked herself up onto the desk and lifted her legs so that he could remove her panties.

Katara smiled playfully as Zuko fumbled to remove the underwear over her pumps. He usually came off as confident, but she knew when he was really riled up, Zuko tended to lose his cool. It made her feel a little more comfortable around him and it was one of the many reasons she loved him.

After the small battle, he grinned in triumph. Katara grabbed both his sides and pulled him closer to her as she went to lay flat on her back. Before he could complain, she slipped the heel of her pumps into the waist band of his boxers and skillfully pulled them down. Zuko's eyes widened. "That was unexpectedly sexy." He grinned.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Katara gripped the base of his cock and led it towards her entrance. "Stop talking and fuck me." She growled

Zuko went crossed eyed before closing his eyes when he entered her tight core. Her heat enveloped him, tight walls gripping his cock perfectly. His will to tease Katara to no end fleeted and Zuko pushed her blouse and bra up towards her neck and ran his hot hands over her erected nipples before sliding in and out of her dripping sex.

Katara gripped the edge of the desk above her head as her boyfriend rode her slowly yet powerfully, even lifting her own hips to meet his thrust. The sound of wet skin slapping loud enough to echo off the walls of her office. Their rhythm soon turned from slow and steady to heavily passionate. Zuko removed her legs from around his waist to swing over his shoulders and Katara cried in delight when he slid her forward and tilted her hips up to reach her at a better angle.

Zuko intertwined his fingers with hers and bit his bottom corner lip. Over and over Katara could feel herself overcome with an strong amount of intense pressure swimming through her nether regions and suddenly Zuko set her off when he released one of her hands to circle her throbbing clit with his skilled thumb. Katara slapped her hand over her mouth in order to muffle the sound of her cries and squeezed her eyes shut. Wave after wave of her orgasm came crashing down onto Zuko's cock and that proved to be his downfall. Her tight walls contracted around his length painfully yet pleasurably.

Taking into account that he was not wearing protection, Zuko quickly pulled out, gasping, giving himself two quick pumps before grabbing one of her ankles for leverage and releasing onto Katara's bare stomach.

Guilt quickly settled into his chest as he looked around for something to clean his girlfriend off with.

Seeing this, Katara couldn't help but laugh and pull on Zuko's t-shirt. "It's okay, Zuko, no need to give that look." Sitting up, she opened one of the desk draws to retrieve a handkerchief and cleaned herself off before tossing it in the trash bin.

Closing her eyes, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko, placing a kiss on the pulse of his neck. Zuko meeting her hug and closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair and placed a kiss on her temple. "I missed you." She stated with a rasp in her voice, the afterglow coursing through her veins and numbing the tips of her toes.

Zuko raked his nails gently over the exposed skin on her lower back, squeezing the beautiful woman he fell madly in love with tighter in his arms. "I missed you too."


End file.
